


asking with a look

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, gerard is baby and thats on hes cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gerard doesn't ask for much.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	asking with a look

**Author's Note:**

> g way is!!!! baby!!!! i would die for him. that's all thank u.

Gerard doesn’t ask for much. Not when he’s big, and especially not when he’s regressed. He doesn’t want to seen spoiled or mean or ungrateful!

So when him and Frank are out shopping, just getting a few things for the week, and they cut directly through the middle of the store- and more specifically, the baby aisle and the toys, why is it always in the middle of the store?- Gerard doesn’t ask for anything, he just stares longingly at the pastel heaven of the baby things as he walks past.

Frank, of course, notices him dragging his feet, trying to linger and look. “Somethin’ wrong, baby…?” He asks, pausing for a moment.

Gerard shakes his head with a small “uh-uh”, eyes wide and lips turned down into a little frown. He stares at his shoes so Frank won’t know what he was eyeballing.

“Sweetheart, do you need something…?” Frank asks earnestly. Oh God, he’s too nice, doesn’t mind at all.

Swallowing heavily, Gerard shrugs his shoulders from side to side as if considering. “C-can I…?” He asks in a very small voice, and ever the total angel, Frank says that of course he can. “I-I, um….” He shakes his head, because words are hard, and snatches a bottle off the shelf. It’s clear plastic, patterned with cute little cats, and he smiles hopefully, as if asking if he can.

“Go ahead, angel,” Frank offers with a smile. “C'mon, we need to get you some new crayons too. Yours are all worn down, aren’t they?”

Eyes widening, Gerard nods.

Frank really is the best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting to feel annoying but follow me on tumblr @/ourangeloftrash and shoot me som prompts. they do not have 2 b little prompts but that's good 2!


End file.
